


Kitty Floyd

by PaintedVanilla



Series: days on end [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, High School, Prom, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: James has been trying to ask Kitty to prom for a while now.





	Kitty Floyd

“You’re really gonna do it?” Thomas asks, leaning against the closed locker next to James, probably blocking someone from being able to get into it.

James huffs, “Not if you keep making me nervous.” he says, shooting Thomas a glance before looking past him down the hallway, where Kitty is just getting to her locker. She has a friend with her, which only serves to make James more nervous.

“Did you really keep those flowers in your locker all day?” Thomas continues, leaning forward to peer into James’ locker at the small bouquet of roses he has pushed in there.

“Yes.” James says simply.

“Aren’t they wilted?” Thomas asks, reaching forward to touch one of the flowers.

James pushes his hand away, “I brought a cup of water to school.” he says, “Stop asking questions.”

“I’m just _wondering!”_ Thomas defends himself.

“Well you’ve been _wondering_ for three weeks,” James snaps, “I’m doing it today, stop making me nervous.”

“You’ve been saying that,” Thomas points out, “every day for the past three weeks. So I’m just _wondering_ how many bouquets you’re going to buy and let die until you finally ask her.” 

James rolls his eyes, so Thomas continues, “Prom is in two weeks. Your window of opportunity is closing.”

“I’m aware.” James says.

“So hurry up and ask her out, before someone hot does.” Thomas pauses, “Like me.”

“You founded anime club, she’s not gonna go to prom with you.” James tells him.

“You’re a _member_ of anime club.”

“I didn’t have to explain to a teacher what anime was, and why it was beneficial to make a club about it, and then sign my name on a form condemning me to a life of being the founder of a high school anime club.”

“I’m the coolest founding father.” Thomas says, knowing he’s wrong; he glances behind him to see Kitty still talking to her friend by her locker, “now’s your chance.” he says back to his friend.

James blushes and looks away, staring at the bouquet he messily shoved in his locker this morning and sighing, “I’m not gonna do it.”

“Today?” Thomas asks, “or at all?”

James bites his lip, then says suddenly, “I’m gonna do it.”

“Today?” Thomas asks, in the same tone, “or tomorrow?”

“Right now.” James says, reaching into his locker and pulling out the bouquet, “I’m gonna - oh shi - crap!” he shouts as the cup of water the bouquet was resting in gets pulled out of the locker as he picks the flowers up, spilling all over the floor. Kids near them look at the spill and then at James disapprovingly, but go back to their own business without fussing about it. James looks nervously from the spill to Kitty, who’s still standing near her locker, and then back to the spill and back to her.

Thomas, knowing exactly what James is thinking, says, “This isn’t an excuse; go talk to her, I’ll clean it up.”

“But - ” James starts, and Thomas grabs his arm and pushes him down the hallway.

“I’ll clean it up!” he says, and then turns and runs down the hallway towards the bathroom and leaves James by himself.

James makes his way through the hallway awkwardly; being shorter than most of the student body isn’t exactly great for getting around the school, but he gets shoved out of the crowed right next to where Kitty is standing with her friend.

They both stop talking immediately and stare at him, and he clears his throat awkwardly. He had heard Kitty complaining about not yet being asked to prom just two days ago, so he’s hoping nobody has beat him to it yet.

James shifts the bouquet in his hands and looks down at the floor; the stems are still dripping water onto the floor, next to Kitty’s shoes. She moves a little further away from him to avoid the water and stares down at him.

“Uh,” he says quietly, “Hi Kitty.”

“Uh,” she pauses, looking at him and trying to identify his face, “hey…Jerome.”

“It’s James actually,” James says quickly, “But anyways, uh, I was just wondering, uh,” he starts to get choked up, so he changes the subject, “h-how are you?”

Kitty raises her eyebrows and exchanges a glance with her friend, who smiles and shrugs; she looks back to James, “I’m fine, I guess.”

“That’s cool,” James says, his voice cracking in the middle of the word, “but uh, anyways I was just wondering uh,” he clears his throat, trying to prevent it from cracking again, and then remembers the purpose of the bouquet and thrusts it forward wordlessly.

Kitty leans away from it, and accepts it after a moment when she realizes he’s trying to give it to her; she holds it with the tips of her fingers. James continues, “I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to prom?”

Kitty’s friend leans against the locker and glances between Kitty and James, looking very amused. Kitty smiles down at James, her eyebrows still raised, “I do want to go to prom, yeah.” she says.

James winces, “I-I meant,” he swallows, “I meant with me. Do you wanna go to prom with me.”

Kitty looks down at the flowers, “Ohhhhh,” she says, pretending to understand, “right. Well,” she pauses, “I don’t really date guys who’re shorter than me, sooooo.”

She extends the bouquet back out to James, who cringes away from it, “you can keep it.” he says,trying to keep his voice from shaking, “I don’t need it for anything.”

“Uh, okay.” Kitty says, “anyways, I need to get going, but uh,” she pauses, looking at her friend and stifling a giggle, “bye Jimmy.”

“It’s James.” James calls after her, his voice cracking in the middle of saying his name.

The hallway is almost empty now; James shoves his hands in his pockets and shuffles back over to his locker to get his backpack. As he closes it, Thomas comes back around the corner wiping his hands on his jeans.

Noticing the absence of the bouquet, his face lights up, “Oooooooh.” he says, bouncing his shoulders, “What did I miss? How did it go?”

“Bad,” James says, sounding like he’s going to cry, “please take me home.”

Thomas’s face falls, “I’m sorry.” he says, “what did she say?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” James says, turning away and walking towards the exit, “please just drive me home.”

“Okay,” Thomas says, catching up with James easily and pulling his keys out of his pocket.

They leave the school in silence, neither of them bothering to mention the bouquet sitting on top of the trash near the exit.


End file.
